Sound Of Silence
by Galaxy In My Hands
Summary: They say we are made of fiction, we were never supposed to even exist. But here we are, and we pose a threat now more than ever. If you did not fear us before, you will soon enough. We have evolved from baseline humanity. Be brave, they tell us. But I think they're just hiding their own fears. Now you must ask yourselves, who is it you truly fear more? The Divergent, or us?


**Alright, let's see. What do you need to know...?**

 **This first chapter, and possibly the next chapter takes place just before Tris and the others arrive in Dauntless. The year in between Four and Tris is when Alex's initiate class passed through.**

 **They're all about they're respective ages in the book. Appearances are movie based. If you want any additional appearances for all ocs, I will list them in the next chapter, and all following chapters.**

 **Regarding Alex, the one I'm writing the pov through, she is not totally as she seems but that probably won't be revealed until the end, or if at all. It'll be hinted but probably not enough to count this as a crossover of any sort. Not yet, if I finish this and make a sequel, the sequel WILL most likely be a crossover.**

 **Alright, I'm not going to take anymore of your time. If you have any further questions, you may pm me.**

* * *

I watch the two bicker over whatever it was they're bickering about, my steady gaze observing the pair as they went back and forth. It was a trivial matter, who got what for lunch, or rather who got the last piece of cake. I honestly didn't care much for it, settling on a slice of pizza, and a bottle of soda. Our other friend, and the fourth member of our party, rolled her eyes at the boys, clearly annoyed.

"If you guys are going to stand there and argue all day, I'm gonna take it before either of you take it." My gaze swiftly shifted to the blonde, watching her move to take the object of the boys' argument. They both groaned as she plopped it on her plate and walked towards the table I was seated at to sit down, the boys followed suite, both clearly disappointed that neither got what they had spent the better part of five minutes arguing about.

Ryan and Michael. Even during initiation, the pair always had some sort of rivalry. That's what I heard, having never shared an actual training class with them. They're transfers, and I was Dauntless born, so I was trained with the others. The fourth member of our group was another Dauntless born, one I've actually known for some time before our aptitude test. Stephanie, or Steph rather, and though she may be now, she was not always blonde. In fact, she's naturally a brunette, though I've never seen her with brown hair, it's always been some other colour. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if she's had every colour on the spectrum of possible hair colours.

"The initiates are supposed to get here soon. Any of you helping the trainers this year?" Despite having only gotten in the year prior, we've all quickly found our place in Dauntless, even if some of us had a head start.

"Nah, I'm keeping my shifts in the security room. Four didn't say anything. Neither has Lauren." Steph waves her fork at the boys dismissively. I shrugged, having been asked by both Four and Max on the matter.

"I might, I don't know." To be quite honest, I haven't made a choice yet. Four and Max asked but they didn't seem to make it so I was required to be a part of the training. "Might just drop in every now and then to check up on them, throw in some of whatever I can offer. Instead of actively being a part of it."

The conversation didn't progress any further than that, as the sounds of other conversations around us died down. I turned to look over my shoulder at the doors, knowing that someone came in. That someone turned out to be a very pissed off looking Eric.

"Wonder what pissed him off this time." Ryan had leaned over and whispered it in my ear, low enough for no one to pick it up. I shrugged, as I watched him scan the cafeteria before stalking in. Four and Lauryn came in behind him but I didn't notice them the first time, as Eric seemed to be the centre of everyone's attention. They kept throwing uneasy glances at each other. Though I've known them for a year, I know that it is not a normally very easy task to unnerve them like this.

But I guess Eric can do that to even the best of us.

"I don't know but I have a feeling someone's going to be feeling the brunt of it. I feel bad for the person who has to be on the receiving end of his wrath." I elbowed Michael, causing him to choke on whatever food he had stuffed into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I heard him mumble something, but didn't really argue beyond that. Suddenly, Ryan kicked me, prompting me to shift my attention to him. He looked slightly panicked, eyes shifting between me and at the door behind me.

"Looks like we got company." I threw a glance around to find Eric, Four, and Lauryn coming our way. With Eric looking as pissed as he does, I could only begin to imagine what could have pissed him off to this degree. I know him enough that I know, despite being quite the scary leader, he normally doesn't look this pissed off. In fact, though he does seem to easily get angered, he shows it off rather calmly.

Which is no real surprise to me, given that he transferred from Erudite.

They made their way over to us, causing us to glance at each other with some unease, only beginning to imagine everything that could come out of this. Because if we know Eric like we think we do, whatever's coming cannot be any good. Whether it's going to end badly for us, or for the upcoming initiates, I don't know but I'm sure we're going to find out very soon.


End file.
